


More than you can Kink

by LexSnape



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Drabble Collection, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Starker
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: 30 días consecutivos de Drabbles con contenido sexual.Imagen de portada por @vul3m3803





	1. Sensorial

**Author's Note:**

> Hace años escribí un Drabble de Tony haciéndose una paja... Así que decidí darle la oportunidad de estar con Peter al final, pero como no tengo tiempo para hacerle un longfic, al final haré 30 días de porno en Drabbles, cada uno con su propio Prompt, así que... ahí lo tienen -?-
> 
> Advertencias: Underager. Contenido sexual explicito.

Sensorial.

 

Peter siente como un escalofrío le recorre, haciendo que se estremezca por completo. El suave tacto de la pluma, apenas rozando su piel, siguiendo la línea de su espina desde la nuca y, saltando sus manos sujetas casi al final del camino, hasta llegar a la línea de su trasero lo vuelve loco.

Solloza de forma ligera y empuja su trasero hacia atrás, en busca de más contacto.

Su respiración es superficial pero puede olerlo muy cerca de él, a pesar de no estar seguro del lugar exacto en el que Tony se encuentra.

Es extraño y aterrador.

Es lo más jodidamente maravilloso de todo el puto universo.

La pluma sigue jugando en la superficie de su piel, acaricia la curva de su trasero haciendo amago de acercarse a su agujero que se contrae de forma constante en busca de un poco de atención. Está sobre sus rodillas, con el pecho pegado a las sabanas de tela suave y ligera, fría al contacto de sus pezones erectos.

Le tela, la pluma y el aire caliente con tintes de loción cara es todo lo que sus sentidos son capaces de discernir.

Sus ojos, sus oídos e, incluso, su boca están bloqueados. Antifaz, orejeras y una mordaza. Es de forma muy probable que esa sea la primera vez desde que esa araña lo mordió que su atención no está yendo para todos lados, que el mismo sonido de la respiración de otra persona no lo distrae y, a pesar de que sus sentidos están desactivados, es capaz de sentir todo a un nivel que ni sus nuevos super poderes son capaces de igualar.

Salta en su lugar cuando la fina punta de la pluma acaricia la piel entre sus testículos y, una parte muy inoportuna dentro de su cabeza se alegra de que no Tony no puede oírlo. Que su propia tía durmiendo en la habitación de al lado no puede oírlo y, que el simple pensamiento de que pueda oírlo y lo descubra con el culo al aire y las piernas abiertas para Tony Stark, casi consigue correrse, pero un suave pero firme tirón de su cabello lo detiene.

_No. Aú_ _n no._

Lo entiende sin necesidad de palabras. No termina de creerlo, pero realmente lo entiendey al final es recompensado con una suave caricia en la cabeza y la ligera pluma haciendo su recorrido a lo largo de su polla.

Entonces, siente algo más y no tiene dudas. Porque el aire cálido que golpea su entrada es el aliento de Tony, sólo no puede evitarlo y un poco de semen escapa de su polla.

No puede oírlo, no puede verlo… ¡Y lo quiere tanto! Pero es capaz de sentir su cálido aliento en el agujero de su culo. _Tony se está riendo a unos pocos centímetros de su culo._

Apenas tiene un momento para registrar, cuando el contacto húmedo y blando de su lengua mima justo el centro de su entra.

_Va a enloquecer._

_Es demasiado._

Parece que cada nervio de su cuerpo se concentra donde Tony toca, empujando su lengua, obligándolo a abrirse y quemándole vivo por la sensación de estar siendo follado de esa forma. Está temblando, está perdiendo el control y siente que las sogas que sujetan sus manos se tensan contra su piel a la vez que va cayendo en ese profundo abismo de placer.

_¿Có_ _mo pudo pensar alguna vez que hacerlo en la limosina era la cosa má_ _s excitante de su vida?_

Una mano le rodea la polla, los dedos rozándole la punta de forma lenta, viciosa... _¿acaso quiere matarlo?_ Porque es lo que va a pasar. Peter tiene claro que sí no muere de placer, morirá porque su corazón solo se detendrá después de latir de forma tan absurda y desenfrenada.

Y es entonces que siente como Tony rasguña apenas sus bolas que se rompe.

Es todo.

Se acabó.

Su cuerpo se estremece, sus bolas se aprietan y su agujero se contrae una y otra vez en torno a la lengua del hombre. Su verga tiembla, pero el hombre mantiene su dedo firmemente en la punta, evitando que nada salga, aun así, su orgasmo es tan fuerte, bestial y absoluto que cuando Peter es capaz de pensar que se mueve libremente y que una ligera luz le lastima incluso a través de los párpados pasa un buen rato.

Los brazos de Tony lo rodean, manteniéndolo firmemente sobre su regazo. Cepilla su cabello con manos amables y sus labios están anclados en su sien. Quere decir algo, quiere disculparse por haberse desmayado, por no haber durado hasta el final, pero sus sentidos, antes bloqueados, parecen aún más alertas que antes y solo está tan cansado que sus ojos se cierran, llevándolo al inevitable mundo de los sueños.


	2. Cotidiano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Bien, no había subido nada porque de hecho había olvidado que publicaba esto xD No es exactamente que esta colección de Drabbles recibiera atención así que no me veo en la necesidad de subir constantemente a pesar de tener ya 17 de los 30 días escritos, así que para los que leen... Lo siento mucho, pero si voy a subir cosas desde el móvil prefiero que sean cosas que la gente vaya a leer.
> 
> En todo caso si consigo compu con Net pues subiré todo :3
> 
> Disfruten esta historia 3

Una sonrisa hueca se posa en sus labios, pero confía que nada de lo que está pensando se refleja en su mirada.

Está acostumbrado a verlos así.

Tony lo dejó claro desde el primer momento cuando Peter se lanzó a besarlo esa noche hace diez años después de esa pelea en Alemania. Estaba con Pepper, si era capaz de tomarlo como lo que era, si no iba a pedirle más, Tony estaba de acuerdo con darle lo que quería.

Aún no conseguía decidir si había sido la peor o la mejor decisión de su vida, porque en ese momento mientras Pepper se despedía de Tony con una sonrisa y beso en los labios, y la pequeña, adorable Morgan abrazaba con fuerza a su padre le hacía pensar que había cometido un grave error.

—Nos vemos luego, Peter.

—¡Adiós, Peter!

—Adiós… —levantó la mano y se despidió de Morgan con una sonrisa floja, luego cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, dejó su máscara caer y miró al hombre trabajando en los planos para su nuevo traje.

—¿Tienes algún diseño en mente? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa cuando notó los ojos fijos en su rostro.

Peter le sostuvo la mirada por un par de segundos, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Se fueron, Tony —su voz fue un suave susurro a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

El mayor suspiró, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—Pensé que habías venido a lo del traje —Peter fingió no notarlo pero en la voz se notaba el hastió que Tony empezaba a sentir.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Peter no pensaba renunciar a él, no lo había hecho trás su matrimonio con Pepper, no lo había hecho tras la noticia de su embarazo y ni el nacimiento de la adorable Morgan lo había hecho resignarse.

Sólo se encogió de hombros.

Tony negó con la cabeza, pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras se abría el pantalón.

Gruñó cuando Peter se arrodillo entre sus piernas y sin darle tiempo a nada se lo metió en la boca. El calor, la humedad, la deliciosa presión de sus labios, el tacto rugoso y vibrante de esa lengua acariciando la parte baja de su polla lo enloquecieron.

Sus dedos se hundieron entre las hebras castañas, enredándose y tirando de los sedosos mechones al tiempo que su polla se ponía más y más dura. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando Peter raspó con los dientes, mirándolo desde debajo de su flequillo, así como cuando era solo un mocoso ingenuo, vuelto loco bajo sus atenciones.

Lo recuerda ese día en la limosina, tan pequeño e inocente. Es capaz de recordar las mejillas del adolescente, iluminándose de color carmín cuando se colocó sobre él abriéndole las piernas en el asiento de cuero negro.

Esa noche tomó su inocencia, le entregó una tarjeta de crédito y un extraño poder sobre él que no era capaz de entender, porque no lo amaba en ese entonces, y de forma definitiva no lo amaba en esos momentos.

Lo mira mientras lo chupa, no ve sus manos así que supone se está masturbando. Si estuviera de mejor humor quizá lo habría invitado a su cama, pero Tony sabe qué Peter solo sigue pidiendo más y más. No lo niega, es adorable y le encanta tener la atención del chico en él. Es como un viejo habito que es incapaz de romper.

Le gusta ser el centro de todo, adora las cámaras, los flashes y las miradas sobre él, y la deliciosa atención que Peter pone en los detalles es algo que satisface esa necesidad suya, porque Peter abre la boca tanto como puede, acaricia el punto exacto con su lengua y está atento al más mínimo gesto que hace para hacerlo disfrutar.

El sexo con Pepper es asombroso, la ama. Es su esposa y su más grande punto de apoyo, no duda que ella tenga sospechas de lo que pasa, y sí ella se lo pidiera, Tony no tendría la menor duda y sacaría a Peter de su vida, pero mientras tira de su cabello y le mueve la cabeza de forma descontrolada en busca de la liberación, está seguro que la cotidianidad de ese extraño trato que tienen, aunque a veces aburrido, lo mantiene satisfecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro porno que se nos va~ Aunque este está más enfocado en la mentalidad de los personajes que en las sensaciones mismas-?- Yo soy de las que creen firmemente que Tony engañaría a Pepper, o a quien sea xD Tony no es un pan de Dios, punto. Puede salvar a la humanidad pero eso no significa que su nivel moral sea alto xD ¡En todo caso! Si te gustó deja un comentario 3 Si no te gustó, pues con la pena~ Ya llegará más porno.
> 
> Gracias por leer~  
> Besitos~

**Author's Note:**

> Debo decirlo ¡Amo escribir situaciones sexuales de todo tipo! Creo que -modestia aparte- soy bastante buena en eso, así que me deja satisfecha cuando termino de escribirlo, y más aún publicando y viendo sus reacciones, entonces ¿les ha gustado? Sí ha sido así dejen un comentario, si quiere más dejen un comentario, y si les pareció al menos un poco caliente dejen un hermoso comentario y compartan~  
> Acepto críticas constructivas, pero no amenazas de muerte no solicitudes de continuación~  
> Gracias por tomarte un momento para leer esta historia, y sí dejaste un comentario, también por eso... y si no dejaste ¡Shuuuu!  
> Beshitosbai~ *huyealv*


End file.
